MP3 on Parade
by mdnytryder
Summary: Ten songs, ten shorts. My first posting.


1

**MP3 on Parade**

A/N: This is my version of that music meme going around. It's my first post anywhere. Thought I would start with something simple, but it wasn't as simple as I thought. Was a lot of fun though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any of the songs listed.

#

He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother – The Hollies

Optimus stood on the lookout point above the Ark, shoulders slumped, his wounds dripping energon. Today's battle had left everyone with at least minimal injuries, they were lucky no one had been killed. But as the humans would say, "you should see the other guy." The Decepticons had put up a pit of a fight, but his troops had been able to beat them down and save the power plant from total destruction.

Optimus straightened his shoulders, and turned to go back inside. His job was to be strong and give moral support to his men. They were brothers in arms, and would stand together.

I'd Love You To Want Me - Lobo

Sam gazed across the classroom. He saw her talking with that jock-ass, Trent, who had muscles, a nice car, and lots of money. It just wasn't fair.

He'd been watching her covertly for a couple years now. His heart twisted, sometimes love hurt so bad.

She didn't even know he was alive, didn't he at least deserve a chance?

Someday, Sam thought, he would have a bitchin' car, a beautiful girl on his arm, and the respect of his friends.

Be My Lover - Alice Cooper

The celebration party was in full swing. He watched Jazz strut into the Rec Room, laughing at something Mirage had said. He instantly hated Mirage for having the attention of the jovial mech, something he'd been dreaming of for vorns. Maybe tonight was the night. Prowl stood up, grabbed a couple cubes of high grade, and made his way over, ready to make his move. Logic be slagged.

I Want To Hold Your Hand – Beatles

The battle for Mission City was over. His job was done, and Will Lennox was on his way home, hitching a ride with one of his new comrades, the Autobot Ironhide. He couldn't wait to see his family, his beautiful blond wife and new baby daughter. As Ironhide pulled up the long drive, Will saw Sarah fly out the front door, Annabelle in her arms. He jumped out of the truck and ran over to them. He flung his arms around them both and affirmed, "I love you."

Love potion No.9 – The Clovers

"Come on Wheeljack," Sideswipe whined. "I just need one, tiny little firecracker." "Please…"

Wheeljack shook his head, concentrating on the Fourth of July pyrotechnics he was working on for the big party. "No way, you know what will happen, I'll give you one, and you'll explode something in one of your pranks and…."

Heartbreaker – Led Zeppelin

Roddy sighed into his energon. He could see Arcee and Springer dancing across the room from where he sat. Sometimes, love and life just didn't work out like you planned. He thought he and Arcee had a thing going. They'd been a couple for vorns. Where did she get off, dumping him and taking up with that loser Springer. Some friend he was. No one could predict the mind of a fem, but, man, sometimes it hurt.

Sector 7 - Transformer Movie Score

Things were going a too fast for Sam. He had been introduced to Megatron, the 30' hostile alien robot the government had frozen in the basement of Hoover Dam. Then they showed him the Allspark, and it's power of life. And he rescued Bee from torture-they actually were torturing him! And now they were on the run. Lord help them all. He was just a kid.

It Ain't Easy – David Bowie

Ratchet ducked at the sound of missals flying over his head. The middle of a battle wasn't the best place to do repairs, but Sideswipe couldn't be moved until his fuel pump leak was patched up. The blue liquid was splashed on the ground around them. Ratchet looked up as he heard a snarl off to his left. Ravage crouched down preparing to pounce, and just as the Cassetticon leapt into the air, a yellow streak flew by and tackled the creature and flung him across the battlefield. Sunstreaker turned and took a protective stance above them both, guns drawn and eyes to the sky. Ratchet could fix anything, anywhere.

Monday, Monday – The Mamas & The Papas

First day back at school after Mission City. It had been a week, and Sam was still very sore, but he just had to go to school. The government had separated him and Mikaela for debriefing after the Allspark had been destroyed, and he hadn't seen or heard from her since. The burning question on Sam's mind was whether she would still acknowledge his existence.

He didn't have any classes with her in the morning, but knew they had the same lunch period. The hours dragged by.

Walking through the lunchroom door, he stopped and swept his gaze across the room. He was completely floored, as Mikaela jumped up from her table of friends, came over to him and gave him a hug. "Hi Sam," she said. "I missed you. Come sit over here and we'll talk."

I guess Mondays weren't so bad after all, he thought.

Rock and Roll all Night – KISS

Ratchet was nervous. How ironic, how silly, how…like an organic to feel this way. Who would believe it? The Hatchet, terror of the med bay, war veteran, officer in the Autobot army, nervous.

The twins had finally arrived on earth. They found their alt modes and were being debriefed at this very moment. What would happen next, would they-could they just pick up where they left off, so many vorns ago? Maybe they became attached to another mech. There were no promises made between them when Ratchet was ordered to follow Prime and the All Spark.

Hanger doors slid open, and Ratchet started at the intrusion. "Come in and close the door or get out."

Arms slid around his waist from either side.

"Come on Ratch. We've got a lot of catching up to do."


End file.
